A general principle in many technologies is that, once a system is properly set up, it will continue to work fine if left alone. This is especially true in enterprise computer networking. Unfortunately, business needs are constantly evolving and computer networks must change to adapt or risk becoming obsolete. Consequently, the typical enterprise computer network is constantly being modified. New equipment is added, old equipment is retired, and existing equipment is relocated or reconfigured to provide new capabilities. The larger and more complex the network is, the greater the rate of change and resultant instability, and the greater the likelihood and impact of problems resulting from poorly-executed changes. Failing to implement useful changes puts the organization at just as great a risk from competition and lack of productivity as allowing change to proceed unchecked. With these consequences in mind, most IT professionals are aware that change is something that must be clearly understood, carefully managed, and rigorously controlled.
Certain types of existing network management systems make it possible to recognize when changes have occurred, document what changes have taken place, establish whether the configuration resulting from those changes conforms to policy, and even automate steps to bring the configuration back into policy conformance. Other types of existing network management systems can identify problems in the configuration, operation, or performance of network infrastructure devices and notify the customer to take corrective actions. However, there remains a need for a system that allows the IT professional to get a quick, high-level understanding of the impact that changes have on a network infrastructure.